


FOREVER_SHERLOCKED Theories, Thought Quirks, Mirrors, Foreshadowing

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foreshadowing, Mirrors, Theories, thought quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: Different ramblings of mine devised of my HCs, theories, foreshadowing I've seen, mirrors I've seen, and other thought quirks.
Relationships: Eurus Holmes & Jim Moriarty, Eurus Holmes & Molly Hooper, Eurus Holmes & Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Eurus Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Eurus Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Eurus Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. #1

So I was thinking as I rewatched TFP for the 88th time (yes, it seems I find new things to mirror each time) but what about Eurus x Emilia Ricoletti?? (I recently watched TAB so it is fresh in my mind)

But THINK ABOUT IT!

-Eurus and Emilia-

Both names start with E and they both have songs connected to them. Not only that but keep in mind, Emilia is in Sherlock's mind palace. And what was her song again? Oh yeah! "Do Not Forget Me". Kind of a coincidence seeing as SHERLOCK FORGOT HIS SISTER. And Eurus' song is "I That Am Lost" meaning...Oh yeah! The memory of her IS LOST IN SHERLOCK'S MIND. Let's also remember the line "deep down below the old beech tree" in Eurus song...when Sherlock and co are digging up her coffin, where is it? BELOW A TREE. Not to mention that the cemetery looks a lot like Musgrave.

EMILIA IS SHERLOCK'S MIND PALACE EURUS!!

They also happen to both wear white and tote around guns, and were both ignored/treated badly by MEN they were close to: Eustace and Mycroft. This is also a metaphor (another reference in regard to Eurus) for Sherlocks behavior towards Molly. A bad result if he continues to treat her badly.

Let's note that Emilia also happened to be not one, but THREE brides other than herself. Janine, -Molly-, and briefly, Moriarty. Hmm where else have three personas been played? OH YEAH- E, Faith, and Ursa played by Eurus.

I also want to point out the use of the word "You." As we know, Emilia used it to point out the people who had done wrong, at one point even directing it towards Sherlock, when written on the morgue wall of his mind palace in TAB. And Eurus/Jim ALSO used it to point out something Sherlock had as a big mistake in his life. "I O (U)"

Stay with me here...when are the only three other times we here the word "you" prominently in regard to Sherlock?

When Sherlock goes to Molly to save his life, she asks "What do you need?" And he says "YOU", then when Eurus said "play YOU", and asks him if he has ever had sex, and then, of course you must remember the last one. Molly's I Love (You). To which she demands "YOU say it first, go on." He had to say it to make things right, to tell the truth and treat her with respect, as he admits in his mind palace in TAB. More about that in a moment.

But all of these "you's" have to do with Molly. Yes, I know Sherlock plays Irene's theme on the violin, but keeping an open mind, Sherlock DID say previously "keep in mind any alert can be designated randomly to any contact", so that song could mean intimacy in general and not just Irene. And we know he stayed in her bedroom. Its a matter of putting 2 and 2 together.

Back to TAB-Emilia is Sherlock's mind palace Eurus telling him and even blatantly SHOWING him how he has treated Molly, by pointing out a conclusion to him in his mind, which he ultimately admits he knows. "The woman I have ignored and disparaged" directly to her face, also in his head! This can sort of be seen like a practice run of the ILY scene, especially because Jim crashes it as a bride (probably symbolizing Molly's upcoming engagement putting a damper on his feelings) It shows him what he needs to do- feel his emotions for her, his love for her, because if he doesn't it will break them apart (hmm break apart...coffin/death- sort of like WHY Eustace dies). Because he ignored, disparaged, treated his wife badly. He was a traitor to the brides.

We see Sherlock after TAB being a lot more reactive and kinder, more loving towards Molly, and I think he was going tell her his feeling in TEH (the poor man did try by asking her out), but she happened to be engaged (cough cough...A BRIDE).

It all had to come to the I LOVE YOU'S in TFP. Molly was the accuser of "You!" in his mind, Jim told him the IOU a "fall" (fall in love, "I'll burn the HEART out of you), and that was The Final Problem. Sherlock's heart was burned out of him when he thought Molly didn't know he truly loved her. When he thought she was going to die not knowing. That's why he smashes the coffin.

The "you's" went hand in hand with the word "fall" too. Not only IOU a fall, but "fall now", where Molly guides him through (oh yeah! HOW NOT TO DIE). Emilia and Eurus' games in his head are all a metaphor. A metaphor for his love for Molly, with Jim as the classic spider trying to destroy it, to burn the heart (Molly) out of him. Remember IOU a fall from Jim- If Sherlock falls in love, he'll be "ordinary" in his eyes and in Jim's ("love is a chemical defect found on the losing side", "will caring about them help save them?" and especially "You're ordinary, you're on the side of the angels"). Sorry to break it to him, but he is one of them if he can love.

Off piste a bit, back now!! Just as Eurus' girl on the plane is a metaphor for her losing sight or normal emotion, Emilia is Sherlock's metaphor for his sister and her will to fix what she broke by killing Victor, by bringing him and Molly together, and pointing out to Sherlock directly in his mind all of his flaws in how he has been acting towards the one woman who matters the most. And Eurus is absolutely brilliant for using Jim in the process, a man who dated Molly no less, and knew of her love for Sherlock.

You're probably still wondering how Eurus knew about Moriarty? Well even being a genius she can't pluck things from thin air, but its mentioned that Mycroft gives her time on social media. Of course she reads John's blog! She probably stumbled upon Molly's old blog as well where she outwardly flirt with none other than Jim Moriarty posts after mentioning crushing on Sherlock and how he comes around the morgue for favors before that! Also, Irene (but ill explain that in my next theory)

Hell, if she can pinpoint the next terror attack after an hour on Twitter, she can definitely figure out their mutual love and rope Jim into a plan to get them together, (unbeknownst to him since she clearly had her own agenda, with Jim's little game at the end, which I have a feeling Eurus knew wasn't going to follow thru bc Shelrock would never actually kill his brother or friend), with a bit of murder and mayhem in the mix.

Era defining genius, beyond Newton. Yep, I'm seeing it. Eurus calls Jim "sweet" probably in a mocking way, announcing that she believes him to be incredibly stupid. Which he is to her.

Plus I'd like to point out all of the Episodes that link these things. THEY LITERALLY ARE LINKED BY NAME.

THE Great Game- Molly first introduced Jim to Sherlock, beginning his game to provoke him. Molly lends Sherlock the lab to work on the Carl Powers case.

THE Reichenbach Fall- The Roof, Molly saves him and in turn, all his friends, then houses him while he makes his plans for his next step, meanwhile sharing her bed.

THE Abominable Bride- Sherlocks mind/metaphors, Molly/bride/morgue man-centric.

THE Empty Hearse- Sherlock's feelings for Molly are apparent, and then he realizes she's engaged, his nightmare from TAB as her as a bride (not by him), coming true.

THE Sign of Three- Sherlock feels what it's like to "lose" Molly due to the way he's treated her in the past, and bids her well despite his pain, amending his past behavior in regard to her partners, then leaves early from the wedding while she's with Tom.

THE Six Thatchers- Sherlock and Molly become godparents to Rosie together, sharing a special bond, but then he sees first hand what it's like for love to be lost when Mary dies in John's arms.

THE Lying Detective- Sherlock does almost die for real, and John tells him to love while he can because "its gone before you know it", then they go celebrate with none other than Molly, who has cake for him for his birthday. (bonus- he sees Molly act as a mother would towards baby Rosie, stepping in without question, and its assumed that Molly detoxes him).

THE Final Problem- The truth about Eurus, FINALLY their ILY's!!

You can't count TBB or THoB because those are one-shot episodes, that didn't follow the plot lines. They were essentially fillers.

LMK WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about Sweet Jim

Firstly, keep in mind the Christmas that Jim visited Eurus was AFTER he was imprisoned for the robberies of The Bank of England etc (because he asks Mycroft "you going to put me in prison again? And also because TFP was in 2017, and it said "Christmas, 5 years ago...so 2012), but BEFORE Barts rooftop, obviously, because he's alive. So how's this for a theory...

~Moriarty became "reprogrammed" by Eurus right before the roof game in TRF, and him killing himself was her doing~

Foreshadowing quote #1, S4 E3: "Eurus doesn't just talk to people, she...reprograms them. Everyone who spends time with her is automatically compromised." ....well Jim talked to her unsupervised for five minutes. Genius to Genius, we know Eurus is smarter.

We have no idea how long Eurus has had control of Sherrinford, or how many times she has spoken to the governor, who has brought her others to talk to after being reprogrammed by her himself (like his wife). The reason I mention this is because of this 2nd foreshadowing quote from S1 E1.

Foreshadowing quote #2, S1 E1: The Cabbie (possibly programmed by Eurus at some point? We don't know much about him other than he is also a proper genius, he has connections to Moriarty, and that he is dying already):

"Oh no Mr. Holmes, I'm going to talk to you, and then you're going to kill yourself."

Funny that both these quotes also happen to be in, arguably the most important episodes. The very first and the very last, following through the storyline to completion.

Foreshadowed (assumed) scene 1: Eurus talks to the cabbie at some point and he was (most likely) going to actually take the poison pill -instead- of Sherlock. He just wanted to see how genius Sherlock really was. They were the last pills in the bottles, so his game was finished. It was either a faster death, or prison til the aneurysm took him (which he said he had for awhile and it could be at any time, long time possibly too). Basically Eurus could've just talked him into taking the poison instead of actually hurting Sherlock.

Foreshadowed scene 2, on screen: Eurus talks to Jim Christmas Day 2012, and not too long after, he shoots himself dead on the roof instead of taking any other route to kill Sherlock, which could've been fairly easy (shoot him, push him off himself, have his sniper take out SHERLOCK as assumed in TGG/ASiB), or anyone else for that matter which is out of character going by The Great Game and his eager killing spree. However, what really compels me to believe the theory that Eurus reprogrammed him is the fact that Jim doesn't really threaten Sherlock's life directly, as he had before. He threatens HIS FRIENDS (specifically leaving Molly out... hm the one person who could help him fake his death!?) to try and get him to jump. Eurus doesn't want Sherlock dead, as we all know by her freak out in TFP, so this sounds like emotional context to me, having Sherlock put his friends safety first. Plus, her being a genius, and reading Molly and John's blogs (with her time on social media admitted by Mycroft), its easy to figure out Molly would fake the records for him because its right on her blog that she does forensic favors for Sherlock and that she has a crush on him!

Foreshadowed (assumed) scene 3: Irene claims "the people that are after me, they won't let me live". What was her schtick again, oh yeah...Goverment Secrets and Blackmail! Mycroft tells us that Eurus helps the British Government with terrorists. Irene could be defined as one. She faked her death to get away from people who wanted her dead for her crimes, only to end up in Karachi with them. We know Mycroft was involved too.

I will explain this sentence...bear with me- But, Eurus doesn't help terrorists, even if she slept with them.

As much as I hate Irene, Sherlock grew to respect her mind because of her intellect and wit, and saved her from being beheaded. Another emotional context moment, wouldn't you say? I have a feeling Eurus is keeping a good eye on Irene, and knows that Sherlock saved her. Remember, she could've been in charge of Sherrinford for years, without anyone noticing anything amiss, because she's an era defining genius.

Ok, explanation time- keep in mind that Irene was keen on using men to get places she wanted. At the beginning of ASiB, she had photos of herself with a young woman who was clearly indispensable to the British Government, to blackmail the British Government! Who is to say Irene didn't meet a Sherrinford guard or even the Governor, and use him, then blackmailed him into bringing her to see Eurus disguised as a nurse? Irene is known to do her research, so let's say she looked up the Holmes family, and found out about Mycroft's sister who was taken away. Someone as dangerous as that would only be kept in a super secure institution such as Sherrinford. Plus, Irene mentions knowing a man who's in the "records" business, so I'm sure she verified there was no actual death certificate for Eurus Holmes.

So what if the "nurse" Eurus slept with was Irene?? And the photos Mycroft NEEDED recovered with help from Sherlock were photos of her and Eurus!? There's a reason Mycroft was SO DESPERATE for Sherlock to recover the phone. Also, Sherlock never looked on the phone, he gave it right to Mycroft after unlocking it!

Plus, since Irene was working for Jim at the time, she probably leaked info on him to Eurus! That's probably how she got more in depth detail on how obsessed he is with her brother Sherlock. Irene puts herself first, she doesn't care who she leaks about. You could also argue that Eurus reprogrammed Irene and those Happy New Year and Happy Birthday texts were from Eurus, through Irene.

Another mirror here too, but "the flight of the dead!?!? Do I even have to explain!? Flight of the dead in ASiB....and Eurus is the girl on the plane OF DEAD PEOPLE in TFP.

The flight of the dead was a plan to escape terrorists who were going to bomb the plane, so nobody would actually die. EURUS helps Mycroft with info on terror attacks and most likely was the one who gave him the idea!

Irene leaked it to the terrorists as a bargaining chip (unfortunately with Sherlocks help, flight number and all ugh). So of course Eurus wouldn't give a damn if she died, even if she slept with her. But it worked out as emotional context in regard to Sherlock, so it was a win win for Eurus.

Foreshadowed scene 4, on screen: The governor attempts to speak with Eurus to evaluate her abilities. She talks to him for awhile, reprograms him, asks him to bring her his wife, then in TFP, HE KILLS HIMSELF (which was her plan all along to be able to kill his wife under the guise of "conditions")

So...what do you think? Is Jim Eurus' puppet after visiting her?? It was unsupervised so she could reprogram him, and make him want to kill himself instead of Sherlock? We know she doesn't want her brother dead, and everyone knew Moriarty planned to actually kill Sherlock ("don't be so obviously, im going to kill you eventually, some day. I don't want to rush it though"), so she changed Jim's mind to kill himself as revenge on him for threatening her favorite brother. But she also loves games and plans, hence Sherrinford.

She'll talk to you...and then you'll kill yourself. If she wants you to, that is.

# LMK YOUR THOUGHTS!


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus

People hate Eurus because she killed people to make a point and had no remorse about it.

But if you really think about it, so did Sherlock (Magnussen). "I'm not a hero, I'm a high functioning sociopath! Merry Christmas!" *proceeds to shoot and kill him when he had no weapons*

And so did Mycroft (off screen). "It's a DX707. I've authorized the purchase of quite a number of these...colloquially it is known as the patience grenade" *basically he has bombed quite a number of places, no doubt killing hundreds*

So, are they really quite different? The only change is that Eurus' mind is so powerful that she still, as as adult, can't handle all that she is capable of and tends to only have two moods that we see. Withdrawn completely, or an uncaged killing machine. The only middle ground she gets is when she is treated like an actual part of her family. Plus you must remember, maybe if her parents had gotten her the right guidance, and Mycroft hadn't told them she was dead, she would have been different. But instead she has been in literal solitary confinement since the age of 5! We know what that does to an ordinary person. It drives them mad! It did the same thing to Eurus, except it took longer because of her mind. She just went a bit mad.

Out of all three of them, she had the most reason to. Also, Eurus craved love. She craved emotional context. Thats why she didn't kill Molly. Because of the fact that Sherlock did love her, and if Sherlock can love Molly, he can see to finding his way to loving his sister again. She went after his friends (Victor, John) because in her eyes, when Sherlock has friends to occupy him, he doesn't need love, just adventure (pirates, solving cases). She thought John would be in the way, just as Victor had. Sherlock just had to prove her wrong, and as we saw in the end of TFP, he does by continuing to visit her on occasion.

Eurus not only gained Sherlock's love back for herself, but she gained it for Molly, because undoubtedly she saw a bit of herself in Molly Hooper.

There's so many mirrors when you put aside Eurus' madness and killing spree. Both are fairly isolated, alone, both are fascinated with death, though to be fair, Molly’s way is more legal, and both are highly regarded; one by the London hospital board, and one by the British Government. But the one thing that Eurus can absolutely understand in Molly is her love for her brother Sherlock. It makes her blood boil how Sherlock puts her in the background, especially with John, (the way he did with Eurus when Victor was around) when Molly so carelessly gives everything she can to help him in times of need. (Back then Eurus saw herself as the one helping him; teaching him violin, creating challenges for him, etc)

Sherlock is the only person in the entire world that Eurus has ever even remotely cared about. He was always her favorite because Sherlock was really the only Holmes’ capable of love without any stipulations as a child, so despite Eurus penchant for "going the wrong way" with things, Sherlock still loved his sister. Killing Victor was supposed to make him pay attention to her again, like before he befriended him, since nobody else did. It's assumed that her parents were a bit befuddled by her “condition” if not scared of her, and Mycroft was older and didn't seem to connect with her much.

The thing is, her plan to get rid of Victor backfired onto herself, as well as ruining Sherlock and isolating him in trauma, making him more like Mycroft and less like the caring boy and brother he once was. The only reason she thinks it will work the second time to get rid of John, is because Molly isn't "evil" or "bad" like she is. Therefore, he would still have Molly to lean on without repercussions. My guess is that she was banking on Molly to tell him to visit her in Sherrinford, if John died, since Molly has no family. I'm sure she knows how forgiving a person Molly is, ("she's aware of truths beyond the normal scope") and she believes love (emotional context) can redeem her relationship with Sherlock. So if he is open to Molly's love, he will be more open to a sibling relationship with her. Plus, with John gone, Sherlock and Molly would have to raise Rosie together too, making them even closer.

In Eurus' eyes, the only thing standing between Sherlock and love, is friendship. Not only with Victor, by turning his attention away from Eurus when he showed up, but with John, by turning his attention away from Molly when he showed up.

(Since we the viewers know Sherlock and Molly knew each other for a few years before John came along)


	4. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one on Christmas 2020

CHRISTMAS DAY 

DECEMBER 25, 2012 -

Jim Moriarty is given to Eurus as a Christmas Present. Eurus relays information about Victor Trevor a.k.a Redbeard to Jim, while offscreen Jim relays information about Molly Hooper to Eurus.

These tidbits of information come together to form the Sherrinford Experiment in 2017/2018 (again, about a 1 yr discrepancy from screen to real life) to prove that Sherlock Holmes has a heart and that his heart is the only thing that can destroy him.

Losing his best friend Victor during childhood, and the trauma of that made him lock his heart away and turn into the colder version of the detective we saw throughout Series 1-3.

Believing he lost Molly Hooper in the moment, just to Win her in the long run due to her consistency of warmness and love towards him, and lets be honest, her unending forgiveness, turned Sherlock back into the softer version of himself that is seen in ACDs later Holmes stories, but on screen (if we get a S5!)

×××

"I will burn the HEART out of you" - ("I've been reliably informed I dont have one") - "We both know that's not quite true" ~ Jim Moriarty 2012, most likely referencing Molly Hooper, as, dating her and infiltrating himself into her life to get close to Sherlock to begin with, shows that she was the closest person to him already. Not to mention her love for Sherlock was never very subtle. PLUS Jim knew Sherlocks love for Molly (and any of his friends) was his weakness. The one thing that a villain never has is a conscience, remorse, regret, or love. This is why Jim constantly believes he has an upper hand on Sherlock. Because he KNOWS and SEES things Sherlock doesn't see in himself yet.

"He was, in the early days, an emotional child." ~Mycroft Holmes 2017, referencing Sherlocks emotional capabilities before Eurus killed off that part of him when she murdered his best friend at a young age. Also sets up the premise of Eurus using Sherlocks ONLY weakness (emotional intelligence, unlike Mycroft or herself), to destroy him once again. As a sort of reset button for Sherlock.

"She knew things she should never have known...as if she were aware of truths beyond the normal scope." ~Mycroft Holmes 2017, referencing how Eurus knows things that are hardly ever noticeable to ordinary or less intelligent people than herself. This I believe specifically references Sherlock's love for Molly Hooper. Eurus knows from the moment she infiltrated herself into Sherlock's life and whatever she saw off-screen made her know without a shadow of a doubt that he loves Molly, which is why she chose HER, and uses Molly to "reset" him to before she ruined him by killing Victor. In her mind, when she took away his emotional regard to others, she also did to his regard to her! Which can't happen, because she needs him, to stay grounded. This quote in regards to Molly is also why Mycroft and John especially (Sherlocks new bff), are made to be excruciatingly obvious about having zero knowledge of Sherlock's feelings for her, both vocally and in their actions (by walking away after the call and being shocked he was so emotional).

"Look what you did to her, look what you did to/yourself/; all those complicated little emotions, I lost count. Emotional Context, Sherlock. It destroys you every time." - Eurus Holmes approx 2017, referencing how blatant his love for Molly Hooper was to her (a genius beyond Newton), and how his one weakness was ALWAYS loving and feeling emotional context.

~Molly Hooper mirage, coming into Baker Street all smiles and directly towards Sherlock~ 2017, referencing her forgiveness, understanding, and frankly how "it's always been true" between both Sherlock and Molly, for years.

So technically if Mycroft didn't fuck up and allow this to happen, Sherlock never would have FINALLY gotten together with Molly (which is 100% the only probable way that could have ended, especially with the mirage at the end.

SO HAPPY EURIARTY CHRISTMAS MEETING ANNIVERSARY A.K.A THE SHERLOLLY IS CANON ANNIVERSARY FELLOW SHERLOLLIANS!!!


	5. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft, Mary, and AGRA

Mycroft knew Mary first! I mean, Lady Smallwood was in charge of "AGRA", but she needs permission from Mycroft to do stuff. So I assume Mycroft knew the members of AGRA, nor interviewed them when they came to work for the government......

Which means he purposely withheld from John who his new GF was!

Why would he do this? Well, at the time Sherlock was "dead" to the world because he chose to save his friends lives from Moriarty's network. Maybe Mycroft was pissed Sherlock was putting himself at risk for him, therefore saw John's relationship with Mary as an equal scale risk?

Or maybe it was a snub from when John turned him down when asked to spy on Sherlock for money in S1E1. John didn't spy on Sherlock, so he didn't snitch on Mary?

And if you think back to Mycroft & Mary's interaction in TAB, Mycroft goes "What do you think about MI-6 security?" And she goes "I think it would be a good idea". (LOL)

So like, she not only isn't afraid of him, but it seems like she KNOWS him. More than as a passing acquaintance. I think Mycroft knew who she was all along and didn't tell anyone. Why do you think Sherlock never yelled at him for that?? It could've prevented him from getting shot bc he could have made it known that he would help her with her demons from the past.

Another interesting thing Mycroft said in S4 could have easily been said by him to Mary, which is maybe why she freaked out and decided to confront Magnussen on her own. "The paths we walk have demons beneath...and yours have been waiting a very long time." This would make sense because in the beginning of HLV, its known that Mycroft doesn't see Magnussen as an important threat. That he's "just a businessman" to him, regardless of blackmail. Its possible Mycroft didn't know that Magnussen had blackmail on Mary, but if he did why would he CHOOSE to protect an evil man who is threatening someone Sherlock cares about? Mary probably knew Mycroft didn't really care about Magnussen and so she took it upon herself to try to end him.

What do you think??


	6. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly & Mr. Holmes Sr.

You know how some guys find that they click best with women that have the same qualities or virtues as their mothers?

Well I realized that Sherlock's Dad is exactly like Molly! Smart, but mostly very kind, gentle, a bit shy, makes awkwardly funny comments.

Sherlock found a woman that he loves that goes against the norm like everything in his life. He fell in love with a woman who was ordinary and gentle like his father, instead of strong-willed and outspoken like his mother.

The reason for this is most likely because Sherlock himself is most like his mother (prob why he's her favorite child LOL) 🤣

But I look at the similarities between Mr. Holmes Senior and Molly and they're soooo similar I cant believe I never thought of it before!


	7. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's reception of Molly...

Okay but I was re-watching clips today and is anyone else just very upset with the way John treats/ignores/brushes off Molly? Just in general? Worse than Sherlock I noticed, bc Sherlock actually speaks to her and needs her input.

Like, John's conversations with her are only assumed (off-screen) and only when Sherlock is high. He doesn't ever directly speak to her.

Yet we are also to assume that she is pretty damn good friends with Mary as well as John, since they made her Rosie's godmother

YET when Mary dies and Molly shows up to the fake therapist's office, he like "talks" to her but doesn't really -talk- to her. He shouts about Sherlock then just irritatingly, even though softly, demands her to check him out.

I- I feel like he still has unsettled resentment towards her, and I would actually like them to have a decent conversation. Because in the whole ONE FREAKING HOUR of screen time that Molly gets in the entire show, she NOT ONCE directly speaks to John. Isn't that odd?? She speaks to Sherlock, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, even Lestrade! But not John, of whom has a child she's the godmother of. 😒🤔

And that's it. Then of course we know he never even sees her as even a slight possibility of a match for Sherlock, as proven by his blatant ignorance in thinking that -Irene- is Sherlock's type. 🤦🏻‍♀️🤦🏻‍♀️🤦🏻‍♀️🤦🏻‍♀️🤦🏻‍♀️🤦🏻‍♀️🤦🏻‍♀️🤦🏻‍♀️


	8. #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus/Jim/Molly/Redbeard

Eurus gave Jim Redbeard. He gave her Molly. Jim can see Sherlock's heart because he doesn't have one. Remember his line? "I'll burn the heart out of you". Sherlock said "I've been reliably informed I don't have one" and Jim said "But we both know that's not quite true". He could tell by the way he was protective of Molly (yes in the wrong way by telling her Jim was gay, but he was trying to help her. Plus that longing look as she left the room!)

Also good to note, the IOU tags in the background of TGG. Molly was also part of the game.

I. O. U

I lOve yoU.

But why give up after three? I love you....too

What Sherlock would have said if Eurus had killed Molly. Because he does love her, he's just scared of revealing his heart ("pain,, heartbreak, loss...its all good" -Jim......."Why do you never feel pain!" -SH)


	9. #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's feelings, and Sherlock knowing she loves him

The last time Molly's feelings were brought up was in TEH, when Sherlock realizes she's engaged and says "after all not all the men you fall for can turn out to be sociopaths", when he directly tells her face to face that he knows of her love for him. He also asked her out in the episode. The next time we see this is during the stag night scene. Where he asks how Tom is then Molly says "still not a sociopath" and he says "good good". So she knows that he cares about her in his own way enough to "let her be happy because she deserves it". But in the same scene he asks her to go for drinks with him (he likes the practical experience), so there's a part of him that still loves her deep down and sees her as his. Even when he's high and she's pissed about the drugs and she slaps him. He could have said ANYTHING, yet he chose to point out quite arrogantly that she was no longer engaged that that he was "quite grateful" for the lack of a ring. I think these are two people who are personality-wise so similar that they get their wires too crossed. So Molly is shocked that his love for her is real and wants to chalk it up to him making fun of her so she doesn't get her hopes up, and Sherlock is shocked that Molly still loves him after everything he's put her through. That's where their hearts dilemma is met with realization of just how much they push and pull like magnets.


	10. #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PLAQUE

## THE GOLDEN PLAQUE

OK but imagine Sherlock picking up the coffin plaque from the ground and pocketing it.

Imagine Sherlock showing up to Molly's house in the middle of the night exhausted and distraught and tears running down his face.

Imagine Molly opening the door and being upset still but letting him in anyway like she always does.

Imagine Sherlock, being so unable to find the words like he knew he would be and just...handing Molly the plaque that says "I Love You".

Imagine Molly breaking down and just KNOWING it was real and then they just hold each other as they cry all night.

My heart!


	11. #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long one about TAB and foreshadowing

How TAB and other episodes foreshadow the ILY scene in TFP ♡

"The women we have ignored and disparaged"

THIS LINE- You must remember this happened in Sherlock's mind. HE is ADMITTING to ignoring and disparaging Molly and ADMITTING that this behavior is not acceptable and needs correcting. And from then on, he was much softer, kinder, more HUMAN with her, more FRIENDLY. He realized just how damn IMPORTANT she is to him and that continuing to be the way he was, he could lose her. He wouldn't let that happen. In fact, this scene shows the feelings he has for her EVEN IN HIS MIND. That's why S4 ILY scene wasn't too shocking. Because IT WAS ALL ABOUT HIM. We already knew Molly loved him, we already knew they were friends. It was about him ADMITTING his feelings. And they set the foreshadowing with the Special!

"But they said Mycroft was smarter..." -girl on IG  
Yes, in some ways he is. Mycroft is the one who said that everything about Eurus' game was about Sherlock, and it is. The "emotional context" was for Sherlock, not for Molly. Eurus wanted HIM to say it to Molly. Because she knew, and Molly has bitten back every single time he has said something she disliked, or when he was rude to her. It was true to form that she wouldn't give Sherlock her heart so easily if she didn't believe that Sherlock wasn't at least a little bit genuine. Of course she'd make him say it first, and Eurus knew that, becasue remember what Mycroft said about Eurus? "She was somehow aware of truths beyond the normal scope."

^ this girl said she had never thought about it in this way. I'm glad I can give some insight to people who aren't as detail oriented!

But yeah, there was also foreshadowing in the beginning of the Final Problem about how even though mycroft is smarter, he sometimes gets it wrong. (Like how he allowed Eurus time with Moriarty, and how it was cruel to tell his parents she was dead.) When Mycroft says "she's very clever", Sherlock says "I'm beginning to think you're not". While Mycroft did get it right by saying everything there was centered around Sherlock- "it's all about you, everything here.", he got it WRONG when he said "it's for someone who loves Sherlock", about the coffin plaque. It clearly wasn't. He got it the wrong way around, just like their dear sister way back when. It was for SOMEONE SHERLOCK LOVES. BUT we already KNOW Mycroft would get this wrong. Why?

Because remember the scene in TLD- Mrs. Hudson had told him and John, "oh he's not about thinking, not Sherlock. He's more emotional." Mycroft was stunned! He doesn't see Sherlock as emotional, not since he was a kid. He says this in the beginning of TFP too- "He was, in the early days, an emotional child". Mycroft never would have ever considered that it was for someone Sherlock "loves", because he doesn't see him as that emotional person anymore, even though each season he has gotten softer and kinder. MYCROFT GOT IT WRONG in that way!

Sherlock LOVES Molly. I think his fear lies in the fact that the people he's closest to are always threatened, and by keeping her at arms length the way he has, she has avoided being connected to him in a way that makes her susceptible to villains, such as Moriarty! "Moriarty slipped up, he made a mistake. Because the one person he thought didn't matter at all to me, was the one person who mattered the most."

Well, turns out Moriarty DID see that she was important, and Eurus got the final proof that in fact, she was the MOST important. Hence the "I Love You's". ALSO hence Moriarty's "IOU a fall". Moriarty always said his advantage over Sherlock was having no remorse, no emotion. Sherlock points this out in HLV when he's in his mind palace dying and comes across a demented Moriarty- "Pain. Heartbreak. Loss. Its allll good." Sherlock yells, "Why did you never feel pain!?!?" (the opposite of "pain"/heartbreak here being love)

(Also a slight tidbit I'm sneaking in here, but on the roof in TRF, Moriarty mentions "your only three friends in the world will die". He doesn't consider Molly his "FRIEND". Sherlock believes this to be an oversight, as we know but its NOT. We also know that he and Moriarty think on the same wavelength, albeit different sides- good and evil. "You're me." Another foreshadowing point was in TLD when Sherlock says "There must be something comforting about the number three, people always give up after three." He didn't know at the time, but Jim DIDN'T give up after three. (Some will argue five because Sherlock was supposed to kill Mycroft, but let's be real, that was just Jim's revenge for Mycroft having him beaten and locked up for info. #4, the most important, was Molly.) Sherlock was on the side of the angels, he'd die for his friends, of course he has a heart and that's what makes him ordinary, weak, as Jim points out on the roof. He didn't consider Molly Sherlock's friend, because after spending time with both of them in a capacity he knew they must be more than that in Sherlocks heart and in Molly's, however concealed. Jim hid this knowledge in his game to win by distracting Sherlock with threatening John, his bff, another person he cares for. But Jim had to know about Molly's love for Sherlock obviously, as they dated. He figured out Sherlock's love for her, because he correctly calculated that Sherlock would go to her to survive the fall. He needed Molly, trusted Molly, his heart loved her regardless of how much he pushed the feeling away. If he hadn't, there would be no use for the Sherrinford game in S4 because Sherlock would have jumped to his death from Bart's roof that day.)

Jim and Eurus figured out his heart, that he does in fact have a strong one, and that's why Molly's "game" was so traumatic for him, and that's why he smashes the coffin. Because after that, there is no keeping Molly at arms length as Sherlock believed he had successfully (but his love for Molly is transparent to Eurus--it wasn't always to Sherlock and she teases him about this- more foreshadowing!- in the beginning of the episode again- "the man who can see through everything, is exactly the man who doesn't notice when there's nothing to see through", and obviously Jim knew he loved Molly because again, "you're me". Jim thinks like Sherlock but it's easier to see it when not clouded by emotion or the will to keep your "friends" safe. As I said, by how Jim calls him ordinary and weak.)

After Molly's "game" the truth is out and now she is now in the line of fire like his other friends, except this hurts him more because he LOVES HER. That's is WHY he is so distraught and so furious. He never wanted her to be in the line of fire, to be susceptible to the criminals he faces. What he didn't count on is the fact that Molly can handle herself! (Hello, she broke up with Jim and ended a crappy engagement!). Once he realizes this, well, we see her giddily sauntering into 221B towards Sherlock's chair. What may we deduce about that? POWER COUPLE!

Just one more aside regarding the number three and Jim's "IOU" riddle. Take a look at this-

I lOve yoU. First letter, second letter, third letter. Also three words. Why stop after three? What would the fourth word be? Well, "too" of course. 😉

Also, IOU "A fall", "youre on the side of the angels"- Sherlock realizing he loves Molly was his FALL from grace. His fall from being flawless and calculating and perfect in his own eyes, as he always depended on that.

"Will caring about the help save them?"- well, yes, caring about Molly did help "save" her, until Eurus let him know that he never had to. Then Sherlock became a hypocrite. She actually didn't need saving, and he wasn't a hero (he was trying to he one, regardless of the fact that he claimed they didn't exist).

"Love is a chemical defect found on the losing side". Well, as he planned, JIM WON. EURUS WON. BECAUSE LOVE IS FOUND ON THE LOSING SIDE. And Sherlock absolutely LOVES Molly, now EVERYONE knows, and he LOST. "You didn't win, you lost. ("Look what you did to her, look what you did to yourself" Here's where Eurus gets it wrong again- at least in the long run, she believes she forever destroyed their relationship to hurt Sherlock) "all those complicated little emotions I lost count. Emotional context Sherlock, it destroys you every time."

What Jim and Eurus failed to see was that Molly isn't a mousy Molly lab rat, but a powerful force to be reckoned with as well and that she and Sherlock make a great team romantically and professionally. Essentially, Sherlock HAD to lose, had to be "destroyed", to actually WIN. He HAD to fall from grace. THAT was THE FINAL PROBLEM- Him getting in the way of his own heart. Molly is his prize for finally putting his heart before his ego.

Putting all these pieces together makes it IMPOSSIBLE to ignore that he is actually in love with Molly. Theres too much foreshadowing. Too much proof. Too many coincidences. And what do we say about coincidences? The world is rarely so lazy. Or at least, Moffat and Gatiss are rarely so lazy 😉


	12. #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly went to ANGELO'S

I want to throw out there that Molly tries to be funny IN TEH to BREAK THRU THE TENSIONNN and asks "did you get him off a murder charge?" about the chip shop owner, which means one of two things. A.) Sherlock had taken her to Angelo's and she had gotten the whole song and dance that John did, or B.) Sherlock took time one day to sit down with her and tell her the story about Angelo for no reason.

A seems a lot more probable. Sherlock hates small talk.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth"

SHERLOCK TOOK MOLLY TO ANGELO'S BEFORE. (Most likely before John came along).


	13. #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLD John/Molly mirrors

😍JOHN/SHERLOCK/MOLLY MIRRORS in TLD 😍

1.) Sherlock asks John "are you okay?" to comfort him.

Where did he learn how to care? Let's see:

Molly> "Are you okay? >> And don't just say you are because I know what that means looking sad when you think no one can see you."

2.) *After Sherlock says text alerts can be "randomly attached to other numbers"* (who else would he think of with a moan? Hint, think Christmas Eve)

John: She's out there, she's alive, and she likes you....what, are there nights of passion in High Wiccum?" (Referring to Irene. Hes so thick 🙄)

Hmm TOTALLY reminds me of: "5 boltholes. My place, the spare bedroom..well...MY bedroom, we agreed he needed the space" *smirk* phew! Plus that missing cardigan and undone button was pretty suspicious coming out of the ambulance Molls! 😉

3.) John says to Sherlock "trust you to fall for a sociopath". WOWWW. Sounds familiar!

Remember this? Sherlock: "Afterall Molly, not all the men you fall for can turn out to be sociopaths" "no?" (maybe it's just her type)

ALSO A MOST DELICIOUS BONUS::: John says "never knew when your birthday was" to Sherlock. BUT Sherlock says almost directly after that: "Molly's meeting us at the cake place".

MOLLY KNEW HIS BIRTHDAY AND JOHN DID NOT ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL !!!!

MOLLY. KNEW. SHERLOCK'S. BIRTHDAY. AND. JOHN. DID. NOT.

This brings me back to John asking Sherlock to be his best man when he said "the two people I care about and love most." ⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️

The only two people he spent his birthday with were John, his best friend and Molly, his....well, I'll let you make your deductions 😉


	14. #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE HORRIFIC ENGAGEMENT

A lot of my theory stems from Eurus, but even little lines from all the seasons now make sense, connecting to Molly Hooper. People forget that in the ACTUAL, OFFICIAL BBC trailer for S4, Smith says “what’s the very worst thing you can do to your very best friends?” Tell them your darkest secret.” AND IT IS IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWED BY SHERLOCK’S SECOND “I love you.” 

HIS DARKEST SECRET HAS ALWAYS BEEN THAT HE LOVES MOLLY HOOPER. We know that he knew her before the show began, and we don’t know how they met, even though we all have our headcanons. It’s not far of a leap. 

Another tiny tiny detail that a lot of people I speak to miss, it in TEH when he takes Molly to the fake Jack the Ripper case and when Molly goes over and examines the skeleton, John’s voice in Sherlock’s head says “You jealous?”. THAT was the moment he saw her engagement ring, when she was examining the skeleton’s teeth. HE WAS JEALOUS THAT ANOTHER MAN HAD HER (for the moment). But not only that, look at the pattern. Sherlock hated Jim, called him gay, then told her “i suggest you avoid all future attempts at a relationship Molly.” Why would he throw that out there? Why would he care if he didn’t have feelings for her. When has Sherlock ever truly care about law and order? That’s Lestrade;s division, he only cares about solving the case! 

And we won’t even go into his face when he saw Tom, him actually remembering his name when he can’t remember Greg’s, or the fact that he asked Molly out twice when they were engaged (drinks/practical experience, and chips after their cases together), and was rendered speechless when she told him they were having “quite a lot of sex”. Also the little line of “I’m quite grateful for the lack of a ring”, when Molly didn’t even slap him backhanded, so it would not have mattered. 

PEOPLE SEE BUT THEY DO NOT OBSERVE. IT IS SO OBVIOUS.


	15. #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> METAPHORIC

"Bitterness is a paralytic, love is a much more vicious motivator."

Why yes, love IS a much more vicious motivator. SO VICIOUS IN FACT, that you could not see through Eurus' lie that there were bombs in Molly's house, because all you could think of was the woman you have secretly loved being killed and it terrified you to lose her. LOVE IS SO VICIOUS IN FACT that you BEGGED AND BEGGED Molly not to hang up and to say it.

Mr. "I've never begged in my life" Holmes. "The man who sees through everything, is exactly man who doesn't notice when there's nothing to see through" -Eurus.

Sherlock didn't see that there was no glass, he didn't see that Eurus was lying about the bombs, and he didn't see how much he was absolutely in love with Molly, UNTIL EURUS LET IT BE KNOWN.

"Emotional Context, Sherlock, it destroys you every time." That sounds a lot like "sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side." And THEN Eurus says,

"You didn't win, you lost." This is a jab towards Sherlock being in love with her- especially going by how the seasons progress with him getting softer and softer, especially towards Molly. This also brings me to something Culverton Smith said in the previous episode. "Whats the very worst thing you can do to your very best friends? Tell them your darkest secret. Once you open your heart, you can't close.it again." Sherlock's darkest secret is that he is in love with Molly. It doesn't mean he knows HOW to act on it, but Mycroft told everyone watching that Eurus "knows things beyond the human scope". This is how you clue for looks! Give them a puzzle, and watch them dance. Consider this puzzle pieced together. Sherlock Holmes loves Molly Hooper.

"Smiling is advertising, happiness is a pop song, sadness is a poem." Sounds like Sherlock.

"Oh, you never know if something is beautiful, only if its right." Their love that got off to a bad start?

Eurus was all about metaphor. Remember, she was the girl on the plane.

What may we deduce about his heart, INDEED! 💕


	16. #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHERLOCK & MUMMY

"Upon hearing a smoke alarm, a mother would look toward her child"  
OK..But has anyone ever thought that he knows that because somewhere in his mind he remembers when Eurus set his house on fire and Mummy grabbed him first to save him? 😬


	17. #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skull

Guyssss...I just realized that Sherlock named his skull Billy...Y'know who else's name is Billy? Aside from Wiggins...HIS OWN. WILLIAM Sherlock Scott Holmes. He wasn't talking just to a skull...he was talking to the softer, sentiment loving half of himself buried deep. The Billy that used to play with Redbeard. He spoke to "Billy" when he needed advice, before another best friend, John, came along. BEFORE JOHN, HE ONLY HAD HIMSELF. LITERALLY. Because everyone one else at the time were still newish to him. Like what if his parents called him Billy when he was little (get it Mykie and Billy?) But when he lost Victor and couldn't solve the puzzle he was so traumatized and changed to having ppl call him Sherlock bc he hated Billy for not finding his BFF??? "Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side" had to come from somewhere.  
  



	18. #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Molly.

It gets me fucking ENRAGED when people STILL dismiss her as if she's not an important person. By PEOPLE, I mean her supposed "friends" on the show (John especially), and half of our damn brainwashed fandom who aren't even fans bc they're too busy shoving their faces down the dark hole of idiocy. MOLLY SEES SHERLOCK. MOLLY COUNTS. MOLLY MATTERS (MOST). MOLLY IS ALWAYS TRUSTWORTHY. SHERLOCK NEEDS MOLLY. SHERLOCK THANKS MOLLY. SHERLOCK LEANS ON MOLLY. MOLLY HAS SAVES SHERLOCKS LIFE OVER THREE TIMES. MOLLY SETS HIM STRAIGHT AND SEES THROUGH HIS BULLSHIT. MOLLY NOTICES WHEN SHERLOCK IS SAD WHEN NOBODY ELSE DOES. MOLLY LETS HIM KNOW HOW IMPORTANT AND BRILLIANT AND VALUED PERSON HE IS EVEN WHEN HES HIGH OFF HIS ARSE AND SHES SCOLDING HIM. MOLLY IS ROSIE'S GODMOTHER. MOLLY IS A FEMALE FORENSIC PATHOLOGIST, MORTICIAN, AND DOCTOR WHO HAS BEAT OUT MALES HER WHOLE LIFE. MOLLY TAKES NO SHIT ANY MORE. MOLLY DEMANDED SHERLOCK SAY I LOVE YOU TO HER FIRST BECAUSE SHES NOT A PAWN. SHERLOCK REALIZED IN A SPLIT SECOND THAT ALL THESE THINGS RING TRUE AND HE DOES ACTUALLY LOVE HER. HE REALIZED THAT JUST MAYBE HE CAN TAKE JOHNS ADVICE. A ROMANTIC ENTANGLEMENT WITH MOLLY WOULD BE PERFECTION. SHE IS WHAT HE NEEDS. HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS WHEN SHE DATED OTHER BOYFRIENDS. HE WAS HAPPY HER ENGAGEMENT WAS OVER. HIS SECOND I LOVE YOU WAS RAW, PURE AND UNADULTERATED TRUTH THAT SHOCKED EVEN HIM AND WAS PROVEN BY THE LOOK ON EURUS FACE AND THE SMASHING OF HER COFFIN. THEIR STORY SHALL CONTINUE ON BECAUSE MOLLY IS STRONG AND SHE WILL DEMAND HIS TRUTH FROM HIS LIPS IN PERSON.


	19. #19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's Name!

Sherlock knows Anderson's first name. He used it. Twice. It's Philip. I think he just says Greg's name wrong to tease him. Think about this: Greg was a young police officer who comes across a drugged up Sherlock in a crack den or such on his first drugs bust. Sherlock deduces everything about him and stuns him. When Lestrade asks his name, he replies Sherlock. Baffled by a unique name he never heard before, he keeps getting it wrong for a few days, calling him Shane, Sherlin, Sherman, etc. He finally gets it after awhile, befriending the young man and helping him sober up while teaching him the ropes of criminal justice, and Sherlock decides to get his degree in criminal justice to become a detective. However, not in all these years has he ever let Greg live that down.  
  
  


(I used this theory in my fic "How Worlds Collide")


	20. #20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's funeral?

I'm still beyond upset that Mary never got a funeral on the show. Especially after all the time she spent with John at the cemetery and in church. Like wtf I'm so mad. They brushed over her loss like it didn't matter except to make excuses for John to be more of a dick, and yet she has a daughter and she was an amazing, funny, badass. TBH, I think Sherlock & Mary made a better crime solving team than Sherlock & John. There. I said it.


	21. #21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's Theme

OMG YOU KNOW WHAT I REALIZED!? THE VIOLIN MUSIC PLAYING WHEN SHERLOCK SMASHES THE COFFIN IS EERILY SIMILAR TO IRENE'S THEME, BUT IT'S NOT. IT'S A DIFFERENT RENDITION. MOLLY'S THEME!!! "PLAY YOU"


	22. #22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shady Mycroft

ALSO, I NOTICED THAT WE DON'T SEE MYCROFT GET HIT WITH THE TRANQUILIZER DART, BUT WE SEE BOTH SHERLOCK AND JOHN GET HIT WITH THEM. ALSO, WE NEVER SEE MYCROFT AGAIN AFTER THIS SCENE, ALTHOUGH HE'S SAID TO BE FINE. I'M WONDERING IF MYCROFT HELPED EURUS MOVE SHERLOCK TO MUSGRAVE BECAUSE HE KNEW SHE'D TELL HIM THE TRUTH ABOUT REDBEARD FINALLY. MAYBE SHE BRAINWASHED HIM, MAYBE SHE THREATENED SOMETHING ELSE HE CARED ABOUT. MAYBE HE RETURNED TO SIT IN EURUS CELL BECAUSE SHE ORDERED HIM TO. IT ALSO MAKES YOU THINK. WHY DIDN'T EURUS KILL MYCROFT WHEN SHE HAD THE CHANCE? SHE SAID EARLY IN THE EPISODE "YOU PUT ME IN HERE MYCROFT" SO SHE MUST BE BITTER ABOUT THAT. SHE'S BEEN IN SOLITARY SINCE SHE WAS FIVE!


	23. #23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Governor foreshadowing

While watching TFP, I realized that Mycroft says "....in short, if I find out that my sister has left this island at any time, I swear to you, you will not!" to the governor, and then it comes out that she has, and he's literally the FIRST to die. He didn't get to leave the island..not alive anyway.


	24. #24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Molly

Oh I'm sorry you need more proof that Sherlock really loves Molly? Here we go: What was the recurring role during the whole episode when it came to Eurus? -Death. But Eurus told them afterwards that she didn't actually put Molly in ANY danger. Why? All the other people were in imminent danger. And why go through a puzzle that is a waste of time if there's no casualties? ---BECAUSE Eurus KNEW Sherlock loved Molly back. She didn't put Molly in danger because she didn't need to. She got her satisfaction from hearing Sherlock admit his true emotions. Plus, Sherlock would NEVER continue if she killed he woman he loves. Romantic love is different than friendship love...also why she still threatens to drown John. Remember what Mycroft said. "She an era-defining genius...beyond Newton" She saw DIRECTLY through him. Eurus even says after "Oh, All those silly little emotions, I lost count. Emotional context Sherlock. It will always be your downfall.' She didn't NEED to put Molly in danger, because the puzzle was based on Sherlocks HEART, and not his MIND like the others.


	25. #25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting detail Moftiss added in. Pertains to Molly's unopened Christmas gift from ASiB, showing up in TFP.

ANOTHER TFP THOUGHT QUIRK (94TH WATCH)

OK- So I just realized that in the scene that Mummy is scolding Mycroft at the end of TFP, Sherlock is standing back with his arms crossed, and he is wearing a NEW WATCH. The last time (that I can recall) that he wore a watch was S1, but it was a smaller one. This newer watch isn't seen in any other scenes in this episode except the very end during the scolding from their parents and while he is playing violin with Eurus.

HERE'S WHEN I HAD A LIGHTBULB MOMENT.

Could this watch be Molly's ASiB Christmas present to him that we never saw him open!? What if he found that old red Christmas box among the rubble in 221B because he had stored it away in a drawer and was just like oh my god...Molly's gift. What if he had opened it, and saw that it was this beautiful new watch to replace his older, smaller one, and decided right there and then to always wear it to remind him of how he almost lost her!?!? To remind himself how much he actually loves her!??

He wears it to Sherrinford as a token to show Eurus in not so many words that he and Molly are now on the best terms and he will never take her love for granted again.

AND THIS IS WHY AFTER MOLLY'S SMILING MONTAGE, IT CUTS TO SHERLOCK AND EURUS GRINNING AT EACH OTHER. ASDFGHJKL GUYSSSSSSS!!!!! THATS WHY MOFTISS DIDNT GIVE US ANOTHER MOLLY SCENE. BECAUSE THEY DID. WE JUST HAD TO FIGURE IT OUT. I'M CRYINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.


End file.
